Cats and Dogs
by MegaMarks
Summary: Marie is dead and Nick is still confused about what he's up against. What happens when a relative makes an unannounced visit? She's dangerous around people, so who's going to protect her from herself? Que Monroe. Monroe/OC
1. Reuniting

Chapter 1

Darkness fell upon the small, depressing room. He turned ever so slightly, so all the only image she caught from him was his scaly skin. She watched as he held up the sharpest knife she had ever seen.

She was shaking as she weakly breathed in and out, her own oxygen appearing in the air from the nearly-frozen room.

"Please. You don't need to do this." She whispered her voice so weak that she could break it.

His dark chuckle made the room seem smaller, as though it had been signaled to shrink by his laughter.

He turned, his green eyes flickering. "I do need to do this. You Grimms have destroyed my family for the last time."

He slowly walked closer to her as she struggled to break free of the chains that held her hands down. He held up a bright, golden key, the symbol of hope to her at this point.

She pulled on the chains hard, feeling as though she would pull her arm out of its socket at any point.

He released one of her hands. She threw it at his face, though he caught it right before it hit his face.

"Now, now dearie." He spat in her face like she was a small student.

He held out her arm so her palm was facing up. She tried to recoil, but he held up the knife, making her shake harder.

Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Please." She cried.

He smirked, pressing the knife on the inside of her wrist. Blood fell slowly as he ran the cut all the way up to the inside of her elbow.

She screamed, her cry piercing the cold, unforgiving air. He tried to calm her, but it was too late for that.

He threw the knife onto the floor as he ran a finger all the way down the cut. She screamed as it burned her veins.

The scream was unsettling, but he felt calmer as he licked his finger, her blood so satisfying.

_4 days earlier…_

Nick looked down at the case file, running his hands through his hair.

He looked at the picture of the young man, around 18, his auburn hair reaching down to touch his eyes.

Nick knew what the boy was and why he was missing. There were four more of them missing as well. He shook his head, looking down at the door.

As if on a queue, a knock came to that very same door. Nick stood up with a sigh and opened the door cautiously.

A smile of surprise and excitement formed upon his face.

"Elisa?" The young girl's deep green eyes lit up, looking at her familiar friend and family member, who she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Nick!" He opened the door more, dipping himself into her shoulder for a hug. They smiled at each other and hugged once again.

He invited her in. "Come in, come in. Sit down."

He took her brown, oversized bag and set it down on the couch, then took her leather jacket. Elisa sat down in the chair next to the dining room table.

Elisa, happy to see her cousin, turned to him, her face becoming serious.

"I heard about Aunt Marie." She said quietly. Nick's face darkened a bit as she continued. "I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier."

Nick nodded, looking in another direction, trying not to cry.

"Yeah, me too."

She turned her head a bit, trying to look at his face. "So, by now you know?"

Nick stood up straighter and turned his head in surprise. "Wait, you know too?"

Elisa smirked a bit and laughed. "Nick, I was the very first to find out. When I was five, mom… she was killed, remember? Along with… your parents."

Nick nodded slowly. The family barely connected, and never really saw each other, so talking about death in the family was a whole new thing to the two cousins.

Elisa sighed. "But, I have to tell you something. Marie… she would have wanted me to tell you now."

Nick looked up, as though his cousin was a stranger. "What is it?"

Elisa sighed and stood up. She rolled up her jeans a bit as Nick looked on. He held his breath as he spotted a small tattoo on her ankle. One cat's ear stood lone among her skin.

She pressed her lips together. "Nick, I'm a Gatan."

Nick looked up at his cousin, her eyes turning yellow, her pupils becoming slits, as though she were a cat.

"A Gatan? What.. what's that?" His voice was shaky. After what he'd been through the last few weeks, he felt like he could trust nobody.

Elisa bit her bottom lip and shook her head. "Basically, I'm the Grimm Brother's idea of a monster." She sat down, leaning in a bit and folding her hands in. "Nick, I'm a Match. There are only a few of us who are the way we are."

Nick was still confused by the Gatan secret. "A Match? What's that? Like… a mix of a Grimm and-"

"And of another monster. I'm a Gatan and a Grimm. It's the safest Match, but still very dangerous. I could turn at any moment. I'm supposed to be the one you're fighting against, Nick. I'm one of you, but at the same time…" She closed her eyes. "I'm basically at war with myself here, Nicky."

Nick closed his eyes. "So, what am I supposed to do with you now, Elise? Juliette, she still doesn't know."

Elise stood up. "Wait, you're still with Juliette? You're still with a mortal? Nicky, that so dangerous. What are you doing?"

Nick shook his head. "I don't know…"


	2. A Chance Encounter

Chapter 2

The next few days went by with tension in the house building. Nick felt like every minute Elisa and Juliette spent together was dangerous, even when Nick was around.

Nick decided it was time to have Elisa stay somewhere different, just for now until he had spent more time with her, knowing she was safe to be around Juliette.

It was raining again, like it does every day in Portland. Nick opened the passenger door where Elisa sat, looking down, as though she were a child, being kicked out of her own home.

She looked up, her eyes turning yellow. She blinked and the slits went away.

"Nick, I won't hurt her. I would never…" She breathed.

She was telling the truth. She loved Nick too much to hurt the woman he was in love with. But, Elisa knew it was too dangerous for a Gatan to be in a house with a mortal.

Nick pressed his lips together and looked on as Elisa got out of the car. He put and arm around her, keeping the cold rain off her shoulders.

"I know, Elisa, but I can't take any chances. My friend will take good care of you, I promise. I trust him with my life." He grinned, trying to make the depressing scene a bit lighter.

Elisa blinked, looking down. "Alright."

Nick walked up the wet steps to the front door. Elisa tripped a little, then caught her breath.

Nick put on his bravest face as he knocked on the door. First, he heard the peephole cover go up. Then, heard a deep voice say, "Dammit."

Elisa blinked as she heard multiple lock swish open. She stopped a bit, then breathed in a fowl scent.

"Wait, Nick… are we at a-" Elisa was interrupted by the door swishing open.

Eddie Monroe looked up at the young girl, who looked a bit like Nick. He turned his head reluctantly, then breathed in a different fowl scent.

His eyes turned a bit red when they reopened.

"Gatan." He whispered, turning to Elisa. His face turned a bit menacing as he looked back at Nick. "Get this Gatan off my property, Nick."

Nick put his foot in the doorway just as Monroe was about to close it. "Ed, I need her to stay here."

"I can't stay here!" "She can't stay here!" Elisa and Eddie yelled at the same time.

Eddie chucked a bit and took a step back in shock. "Are you crazy? She's a Gatan!" Eddie breathed in once more and growled dog-like. "AND a Grimm? No way in hell is she coming into my house."

Elisa laughed, throwing her head back. "Fine! I wouldn't want to stay in a rangy blutbad's house anyways! Probably drenched in fleas." Elisa grumbled.

Eddie stopped and stepped onto the porch. "Excuse me?" He blinked and pointed a finger at her. "YOU Gatans are the ones who can't seem to control your eating habits! If I let you into my house, you'll probably eat the furniture!"

Nick watched on as the Gatan/Grimm and Blutbad continued to argue. He stepped in once he saw Elisa's Gatan-ears begin to pop up from her hair.

"Hey! Hey!" He yelled, holding up his hands in between the two. "Look, Ed. I need her to stay here. Juliette is in danger if she stays with me any longer, and I trust you with my life."

Eddie looked down and shook his head as he laughed. "Nick, who are the wolves' closest relatives?"

Nick looked at Eddie confused. "Uh… dogs?"

Eddie nodded. "And the Gatans' closest relatives are cats! So if she stays here-"

Nick nodded and rolled his eyes frustrated. "Yeah, yeah. I get it."

Elisa held her head up, holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, Blutbad, but I will be going now."

Eddie nodded once, shaking her hand. "You too, Gatan."

The two parted ways, Nick still standing on Monroe's porch. "You know, Ed, Elisa is very good with technology."

Eddie didn't turn as he sighed. "So?" He said, leaning into the doorway.

"So, I know you need help with the clocks. They aren't working right, right?"

Monroe rolled his eyes and sighed more. "Yes…"

Nick stood closer to Monroe and shook his head. "Please, Ed. I can't take any more chances. It's… it's what my Aunt would have wanted." Nick looked down depressingly.

Monroe turned and touched Nick's shoulder. "Alright, fine. But stop using that dead favorite Aunt card, ok?"

Ed jumped down the stairs to Nick's car, where Elisa was waiting. "Listen, you can stay here." Elisa glared up as Eddie continued to speak. "But a few ground rules, ok? One, no red." Ed pointed to Elisa's shirt.

Elisa's shrugged and sighed, then pulled the thick, red sweater over her head, throwing it into Nick's truck. Eddie's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder at Nick, his mouth falling open.

Nick ran his hands over his face and huffed. "Elisa! Really?"

The girl rolled her eyes as Eddie turned back. She crossed her arms and sighed.

"Fine. No red, happy?"

Eddie rolled his eyes and bit his tongue. "Just get in the house, Match."

_A few hours later…_

Monroe sat across the table from the Match girl, the one in a million find. Monroe didn't care that she was half Grimm, but the sad part? She was also a Gatan.

Elisa looked on as Monroe sipped her coffee. She sat in her faded jeans, boots, and old, 3-sizes-too-big jacket that Eddie had given her to wear, seeing as all her other stuff smelled like cats, which Monroe hated and would not allow in his house.

"So, Gatan-" Monroe started.

"My name," She said. "Is Elisa."

Eddie grinned his teeth, rolling his eyes in annoyance once again.

"Elisa." Monroe corrected. "You can help me out with my clocks, then?"

Elisa laughed slightly and eyed the Blutbad, who was a bit handsome, from across the table.

"Yes, Eddie, I sure can."

This was one of the very first times in history where a Gatan and a Blutbad were able to sit in the same room without tearing each other's heads off.

Things were progressing.


	3. Monster Under Your Bed

Chapter 3

It was a rainy Wednesday morning as Nick sat at his aunt's old desk, looking down at the case file in his cold hands. He mouthed a word, then turned to the thick leather-back book on the table. He shook his head, thinking that it could have no help for him at the moment.

Something made him take a second look. His eyes glazed over the cover and he flipped to through the pages.

Tambiers, Rundvies, and Lidos tore through the pages as he turned, looking for that certain face. Nick stopped and eyed the creature.

Its face was lizard like, it's tongue forked like a snake. The creature's eyes were unforgivably retched. Nick looked back at the kid, his red hair swaying over his bright smile in the picture with his family. They were all hiding a secret, though. All of the people in this picture were Grimms, just as Nick and Elisa were.

Aunt Marie's book was suspicious, but helpful. After flipping through about twelve pages of monsters, he turned back to the lizard-being.

"Hombriden." The name felt somewhat burnt on his tongue as he whispered.

Nick read on silently:

_These creatures are violent and deadly. If you come in close contact with one, run for the hills. Hombriden have a taste for revenge, especially against people who are in alliance with Grimms or mortals. _

The jaw was about as big as the bite on the young man's arm. Nick stopped and looked over the desk slowly.

If these things were after Grimms…

Rain had never been a friend to the Gatans. So the day that big, nasty storm broke through Portland, Elisa sat on the window sill and looked out. She was depressed and sullen.

It'd been about two days since she last saw Nick. She felt like he didn't want anything to do with her anymore. She knew deep inside that it wasn't true, but a Match can dream, right?

She sat, pressing her lips together as her damp hair sat on her back, trying to use the frozen air to dry.

Eddie came in, holding two cups of vanilla bean coffee. He stopped and looked on glumly at the young lady that was forced upon him just a few days before. She had become a helpful hand around the house, taking out the trash, making lunch, and even fixing clocks.

He eyed her as she sat, like a cat pondering life, on the short, white window sill, just staring out. He'd left her there four hours ago, and she hadn't left the spot. She had folding her legs into her chest into a hugging position as she stared outside.

Eddie heard the elementary schoolers go by as he sat down in his favorite chair. He turned just as Elisa's eyes turned yellow with intrigue.

"Match." Eddie stunned her back into reality, holding out a cup of coffee for her.

"Uh, thanks." Elisa blinked, smiling a bit at Ed. She turned a bit to her left, looking on as Ed folding his paper open.

It had been a bit awkward the last day, but the two had gotten used to each other's company.

Eddie stopped suddenly, sniffing the air.

"Grimm…" Monroe threw his newspaper on his comforting chair as he stood up, looking out the window over Elisa's head. "Dammit."

Elisa blinked, smiling as she watched Monroe walk onto the porch to greet Nick with a dark grumble.

"Come to give me another job?" Eddie folded his arms across his chest, rolling his eyes snarkily.

Nick looked into the window, where Elisa sat excitedly. "Actually-"

"Oh god! I was kidding!" Eddie threw his hands up and walked back into the house.

Nick put a hand on Monroe's shoulder, pulling him back out. "I can't go in there."

Monroe turned, looking at Elisa, who was waiting patiently to see her cousin. "She's been cooped up in my house for about two days because she can't come out in the rain." He put a finger to Nick's chest. "You need to go in there and see her. She doesn't talk or do anything! All she does is sit at that window, waiting for you."

Elisa pressed her lips together as she heard the muffled conversation. Why wasn't Nick coming inside to greet her?

"Look," Nick shook his head. "I think… a Hombriden is after both of us."

The sound of the Hombriden name made Eddie's skin turn white and cold.

"If you have any sense, you won't say that name out here." He said sternly.

"I need you to protect her." Nick leaned in.

Eddie shook his head, looking at his feet. "There are only a few things that can stop a Blutbad. Hombriden are one of the few. I can try, but…" He winced, looking off to the side. "If someone does come after her, I might not be able to protect her."

Nick nodded. "I understand, but I think it's a lot safer for her here than at my house. Juliette's already in danger with me there. Two Grimms would be worse."

Eddie turned a bit to his right, looking over his shoulder at the girl who was almost clinging to the window.

"Fine, but only because she can make some good stir-fry."

Nick closed his eyes a bit, smiling and shaking his head. "I owe you one."

Eddie turned to the door. "Now it's five."

Elisa looked on once she heard the door swing open. She jumped off her spot on the window, sprinting to the door.

"Where's Nick going? Is he not coming in? Nick!" Elisa screamed out the door, just as Eddie closed it.

"Hombriden. They're after you and Nick." Eddie brought the hammer down hard onto Elisa as he grabbed her arms.

"I thought… I thought I lost them once I hit the Washington border." Elisa looked at Monroe's shirt, searching for something in her mind.

"Wait, they followed you?" Monroe bent down, trying to look into her eyes.

"Yes, but… I thought-"

Eddie sighed. "Great, just great. They could be here any minute. This is what I get for helping a Match."

Monroe walked into the kitchen and looked out the window as Elisa followed.

"No one asked you to help me! I can take care of myself."

Both knew this wasn't true. Gatans were nothing against a Hombriden, but Blutbadien were at least capable of defending themselves. Gatans had a sense of danger; they could feel it in the soil.

At the moment, neither could function without the other if a Hombriden really was after Elisa.

She peaked up at Monroe as he stood over the sink. Eddie sighed and looked under his arm at her scared face.

"Let's go get some dinner."

Maybe food would get both of their minds off this beast that might be within running distance of them.


	4. I Want To Know

Chapter 4

His dark eyes rolled into the back of his head, but turned suddenly to look at the man standing at his feet. He smiled down and chuckled slowly, but maniacally.

"Smart choice getting the boy this time, Charles." He sipped the scarlet blood from the glistening cup as Charles looked up at him and smirked.

"Thank you, sir."

The king-like man turned back down and smacked his lips together, tasting the blood like it was something sweet.

"Next time, I would like the girl." He eyed Charles darkly. "Do you think you could get that done?"

Charles blinked and smirked, glaring up at his leader. "Of course, Gane. I've already figured out who's keeping her. A Blutbad."

Gane's head shot up, laughing hard and evilly. "A Blutbad and a Match?" His eyes glazed over Charles eagerly. "You can take them out easily, right Charles?"

"Of course, sir. I'll have it done soon."

Darkness fell upon the tiny house at even in the morning as the storm rolled in hard. Rain trickled down the side walk as Nick pushed through the puddles up to the front steps of the Monroe home. He pounded on the front door and stood back, waiting.

A groggy Eddie opened up the door, coffee in his hand, and a glare in his eyes. He motioned for Nick to come in as he put a finger to his lips, signaling for him to be quiet.

Nick walked in quietly, looking towards the couch where Elisa slept. Nick smiled, relived that she was safe.

"What are you doing here at seven in the morning? I thought we had this discussion last time." Eddie grumbled as the two walked towards the kitchen.

Nick placed a drawing of a Gatan on the table, then placed a drawing of a Hombriden down next to it.

"What can you tell me about Gatans?" Nick whispered, making sure that Elisa didn't hear.

Monroe peaked over his shoulder as he poured another cup of coffee for Nick.

"Well, they're very quiet. Once a year, they have these things called Konferenz. They get together and like… trade? I don't know. It's a very hush-hush sort of thing. Only a few non-Gatans are allowed in." Nick sat down as Eddie did, handing Nick a cup of coffee.

Eddie shook his head and looked down. "A few years ago, they were endangered. A Reaper… figured out that their blood can cure any disease or heal any wound."

Nick blinked, thinking of is Aunt Marie. Eddie looked on and shook his head.

"The Reapers turned into Gatan hunters, killing them, collecting their blood. You need a lot of blood to even make a dent in any cure. It got really bad." Eddie looked into his coffee, thinking where he would be if Elisa was not with him right now.

Nick sighed, looking at the Hombriden. "Tell me about these."

Eddie cleared his throat and pressed his lips together. "I don't know a lot about them. They chose to stay in the dark. The last time I came in contact with one... it didn't end well."

Eddie pushed the chair out and stood up. "I'll wake up Elisa."

Nick grabbed Ed's arm. "Just one more question before I go."

Eddie nodded and sat back down slowly. Nick breathed in slightly.

"Matches… tell me about them."

Eddie smirked a bit. "First, it's Matchiens. Second, most mixes in general are bad. Blutbadien and Grimms… if they mate…" Eddie turned his head and closed his eyes. "There have been so many stories of those kinds of Matchiens going crazy, killing their family, themselves. When they turn, their minds become confused, wanting to fight their creature, but they can't."

Nick nodded as Eddie continued. "Elisa, she's lucky. She's only a Gatan and a Grimm. Gatans aren't fighters, so when they turn, their minds become somewhat… stronger, more reliable."

Eddie looked over into the living room, seeing Elisa sleeping soundly. Eddie smirked back at Nick.

"Wanna hear something cool?" Nick eyed Eddie, a bit confused.

"Uh… sure?"

Eddie motioned for Nick to follow him over to the couch. Nick heard his own footsteps creek as they walked. Eddie bent down a bit, listening to Elisa sleep.

"Go on." Eddie pointed his hand down towards Elisa.

Nick bent down, curious. He looked up at Eddie as Elisa purred.

"It's a warning to any other creatures nearby." Eddie said. "They purr. It's actually really funny. No other creature does that when they sleep."

Nick put a hand on Eddie's shoulder and laughed quietly. "Eddie, you are interested in the weirdest stuff." Nick looked back at Elisa, then back to Ed. "Tell her I said I love her, will you?"

That night, it was darker than usual. The shutters became unlatched and they began to pound against the window with the wind. The rain acted angry, unforgiving raindrops falling onto the home of Eddie Malone.

Elisa sat on the sill, as though she were a guard for the tiny home.

Around 2 am, the lighting came, thunder pounding down on the street like a drum. Elisa's nails soon became long with angst as she clawed at the small, brown throw pillow.

She stood up, walking slow and silently to the bedroom down the small, ominous hallway. She stopped in his doorway, standing on the tips of her toes to look on as he breathed silently.

"Monroe." She stuttered coldly.

The figure of Eddie turned, looking over his shoulder.

"What is it, Match?" He ran a hand over his face and sat up on the edge of his mattress.

She cleared her throat a bit and leaned into the doorway, looking for support.

"It's… still raining." She held onto the sleeves of the warm sweater and bit the inside of her lip a little too hard.

Monroe groaned and ran a straggly hand over his neck. "Well it tends to do that in Portland."

He looked over his shoulder as she stood darkly in the doorway.

Then, Eddie remembered the thing about Gatans that made them crumble to pieces. He could get rid of her and Nick. If he pushed her into the rain right now…

Instead, Eddie stood up with a smirk. He put a comforting arm around her and led her to the kitchen. Less than an hour later, the two were asleep in the living room as the fire crackled and the storm raged on, Eddie on a chair and Elias on the couch.


	5. They Took Her

Chapter 5

It was the ring of that G note that brought her from the kitchen to the living. She sat only a few moments before in the kitchen, running a very optimistic hand through her hair, trying to write those lyrics she had so desperately craved. She looked up and sighed, listening to the sweet melody of a cello.

Eddie sat in the living room, trying to figure out the notes he was looking for as Elisa walked in sullenly. He glared up, somewhat embarrassed that someone was listening to him play.

"Problem?" He spat as she tilted her head in the doorway.

Elisa pressed her lips together slightly. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Monroe stopped suddenly and peaked up slowly. She stood up straight, her eyes were piercingly remote. It'd been a long time since he'd heard a thank you with so much gratitude behind it.

He looked towards the ground awkwardly as Elisa smirked. "Uh… you're welcome."

Elisa moved cautiously towards the couch, across from where Eddie sat with the cello in between his legs. She peaked up at him.

"E."

Monroe looked up, a bit confused. "What?"

Elisa laughed slightly. "E chord. That's what I believe will make it sound…" She paused as she looked into Eddie's eyes. "Unique."

Eddie smirked, playing an E chord. That's when he heard it; that amazing note that he'd been trying to find. It was inspirational. He looked up, astonished as Elisa smiled.

Elisa's mind wondered to her aunt. Her sweetness, her tough personality, and beautiful smile crept into Elisa's mind like a filthy spider. It was poison in her mind as her mouth went to the right.

"I heard you tore some guy's arm off protecting my aunt." Elisa looked at her jeans.

Eddie shook his head. "It was an overreaction and I told Nick that I-"

"That's the most selfless, bravest thing I've ever heard of a Blutbad doing." She peaked up slightly.

Eddie paused and slowly smiled up at Elisa. Her gray eyes looked up cautiously.

"Um… you're welcome, I guess." Eddie was confused to what Elisa really meant by this… thankfulness. It was suspicious, since he hadn't heard a thank you from Nick in a while.

Elisa smiled humbly as she stared down at Eddie's cello. Eddie pressed his lips together slightly and blinked up at her.

"How do you, uh… know so much about music?" He tried awkwardly to make conversation as Elisa looked up.

She rolled her eyes at herself. "I… write songs. I think I'm going to be a producer, but…" She stood up hastily, picking up empty mugs and dirty plates from around the living room. "It's just a pipe dream. I'm not that great at song writing and such."

Eddie stood up with her, bumping into the coffee table a bit. "Well, I think you know your notes."

Elisa nodded, smirking up at Eddie a bit. "Thank you."

The thump was silent and short, but it was loud enough to wake Elisa, her ears perking up in curiosity. Her eyes turned a deep tint of yellow as she sat up. She pushed the warm green blanket off of her thighs and quietly stood up. It was still raining silently.

She looked over at a snoring Eddie, whose book fell on his chest, glasses perched up onto the edge of his nose, and slippers falling upon the floor. She shook her head and smirked, turning back towards the window as she heard another thump, this time louder.

She tiptoed towards the curtains, pulling the silk back slowly and cautiously. She held her breathed slightly as she looked onto the porch.

Elisa sighed in relief as she saw an empty porch swing, then a bright moon latched into the sky. The rain had stopped with a small drizzle replacing it. She pressed on the window, feeling the coldness as fog rounded out her fingertips.

Suddenly, another large thump came and a gnarly faced popped up into the empty window. The man hissed, causing Elisa to let out a scream and fall back. She heard glass break and a being was on her.

Elisa struggled as a small piece of cloth was about to go over her face. Suddenly, the man went back as though a ghost had pulled him, but Elisa opened her eyes again to another beast upon him. Elisa backed away as she rolled on the floor, eying the beast and Hombriden fight. The beast turned for a spilt second and Elisa saw it; the eyes she'd become so accustom to the last few days. Eddie saw the fear in Elisa's eyes and fought harder than he had in a long time.

Once she knew it was Monroe, Elisa felt herself begin to turn. Her nails elongated, and her ears perked up higher. Her pupils became slits and her tail popped out. She pounced onto the Hombriden, but it was too late.

Eddie had gone down, hit by the Hombriden in the lower spot on his back, a Blutbad's weakness.

Elisa stopped, turning back to her normal self. The Hombriden grabbed her arms as she moved towards Eddie, struggling to comfort the now dead-looking Monroe.

"Eddie!" Elisa screamed his name as the Hombriden rubbed the cloth over her mouth. Shortly after, she went limp in his arms.

Maybe it was the chirping of the birds that brought him to, or was it the faint smell of chloroform in the house? Eddie's eyes opened quickly as he sat up, looking toward the now-broken window.

He stood up, turning towards the empty couch where Elisa once slept. This wasn't the dream he'd been hoping it was. Panic overcame him as he picked up the phone, dialing the only number he could pull from his brain at the moment.

"Hello?"

"They took her. I tried to stop him, but they… they took her and there was nothing I could do." Monroe yelled frantically, tromping about the house.

Eddie couldn't hear anything else as he walked around the house, trying to collect himself as Nick tried to calm him down.

It was too late for Eddie now. His eyes turned a dark red. This was war.


	6. Only In My Dreams

_I'm really glad you all like my story so far! You asked many times for Chapter Six and here it is! Please review after you read. I really wanna hear feedback and what you guys thought. #Team Monroe_

Chapter 6

She sighed in his doorway once again. This night, it was darker as she wrapped a blanket around herself. She pressed lightly on the door, light from the hallway inching in, slightly touching his bed.

She dragged her toes into the room, silently breathing as she stood over him. This was another one of those nights when the rain had poured in and made her hands shake. It was too much for her to handle alone. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the clock read 4:32

Elisa jumped slightly as she heard, "I'm not getting up again. This is the third night in a row."

She looked down sadly, her mind still wandering with nightmares. She sighed.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stay here." She pulled the covers up as his expression turned surprised.

Eddie's eyes met hers, just as he was about to yell at her to get out. Her gray ones felt calming and safe, but to her, his felt warm, yet exciting. She slowly brought a straggly hand up to his face, rubbing a thumb down his jaw line. Monroe lay on his side, his breath shaking and eyes looking towards her lips. Elisa hand shook and Monroe saw her eyes go to her own hand as it outlined his stubble. He pulled his hand up, taking hers in his. Lightly, but fearfully, he kissed the top of her palm.

Slowly, she closed her eyes as she listened to the pitter-patter of the rain on the house's roof. A light, but still very dark blue had made its way through the windows. Monroe's eyes were still open as he watched Elisa's chest rise and fall with every small breath she took.

"Match…" He spoke quietly. Her eyes fluttered open at the sound of her nickname.

"Monroe?" Monroe's heart beat sped up as the r in his name rolled off Elisa's lips.

Monroe's hand moved up to the side of her face, dragging his callus-ridden fingers over her soft, white skin. He pulled back, scared that he might have upset her when her pupils turned to slits and the gray in her eyes went yellow.

Elisa grabbed his hand, putting it back on her face. Then, she ran her free hand through his black hair. She pulled herself closer, bumping noses with him slightly. They both breathed in, trying to catch their breath. Monroe looked into her now-gray eyes, then leaned in closer.

"_Eddie! Wake up!"' _

Monroe bolted up. His eyes open and mind turned on to a crowded, bustling Portland Police Station. Nick was standing over him, case file in hand. Monroe blinked, realizing he'd been dreaming.

He ran a hand over his face, trying not to lose control. He was so close to standing up and ripping a cop's head off. He was in the ball park of running outside, through the woods, and all over town to search of Elisa.

"What is it? You woke me up…" Monroe huffed, standing up.

Nick's eyes went down towards his feet. He slowly opened up the case file and motioned towards his desk. Monroe followed impatiently.

Monroe stood over him as Nick sat down, too workup and anxious to sit. "Well? Got anything?"

Nick shook his head. "Nothing. No one in the neighborhood saw anything. No suspicious activity. Nothing." Nick pounded on the desk.

Monroe ran a hand through his hair, pacing in a circle. "Not even fingerprints? I cut him, I know it! No blood drops?"

Nick stood up. "Nothing. We checked everywhere. Bulletins out all over the city."

Nick had been a bit more calm than Monroe, knowing this is how the system worked, weather they liked it or not. He was praying that Elisa was as strong as he remembered. Juliet had told him that Elisa was one of the smartest girl she'd ever known. She'd make it. Nick had so much faith in her, it hurt. But right now, he just needed to have faith in himself, the system, and Monroe.

As Monroe paced, his eyes darting around the room and two hands now through his hair, Nick's eyes caught something. Nick put a hand on Eddie's shoulder and spun him around. A small piece of cloth in Monroe's shirt pocket popped out. Nick fished the piece of cloth out of his pocket, holding it up.

"Can you catch a scent?" A small, anxious smile forms upon Nick and Eddie's faces. Monroe grabbed the cloth from Nick and dragged it under his nose. Nick looked over his shoulder, making sure no one caught sight of the unusual scene.

Eddie closed his eyes and focused. "Schmutz von roten." He said confidently while opening his eyes.

Nick shook his head. "What?"

Monroe held up the cloth, a smile etched out on his lips. "It's a type of dirt that Hombriden use for breeding, cooking, etc. It's only available in certain areas." He breathed in the cloth one more time.

"And I know just where to look."

Darkness fell upon the small, depressing room. He turned ever so slightly, so all the only image she caught from him was his scaly skin. She watched as he held up the sharpest knife she had ever seen.

She was shaking as she weakly breathed in and out, her own oxygen appearing in the air from the nearly-frozen room.

"Please. You don't need to do this." She whispered her voice so weak that she could break it.

His dark chuckle made the room seem smaller, as though it had been signaled to shrink by his laughter.

He turned, his green eyes flickering. "I do need to do this. You Grimms have destroyed my family for the last time."

He slowly walked closer to her as she struggled to break free of the chains that held her hands down. He held up a bright, golden key, the symbol of hope to her at this point.

She pulled on the chains hard, feeling as though she would pull her arm out of its socket at any point.

He released one of her hands. She threw it at his face, though he caught it right before it hit his face.

"Now, now dearie." He spat in her face like she was a small student.

He held out her arm so her palm was facing up. She tried to recoil, but he held up the knife, making her shake harder.

Tears began to form in her eyes. "Please." She cried.

He smirked, pressing the knife on the inside of her wrist. Blood fell slowly as he ran the cut all the way up to the inside of her elbow. She screamed, her cry piercing the cold, unforgiving air.

He tried to calm her, but it was too late for that. He threw the knife onto the floor as he ran a finger all the way down the cut. She screamed as it burned her veins.

The scream was unsettling, but he felt calmer as he licked his finger, her blood so satisfying.


	7. Save Me

**Chapter 7**

In a matter of minutes, Captain Renard had pulled every cop in the building outside. His sunglasses shielded his eyes as he held up a beautiful picture of Elisa. Monroe cringed, looking away from her picture. Nick placed a hand on Monroe's shoulder, trying to keep calm with him.

"Elisa Burkhardt, related to one of our very own." Renard looked at Nick, pressing his lips together. "We have no information on what kind of situation she is in at the moment."

Renard held up another picture. "Charles Tackson, newly released convict. Convicted of murder but evidence," He threw the picture down into his own hands. "Destroyed."

Captain Renard ushered Nick up to the front of the crowd of police men and women.

Nick sighed, looking up at everyone. "Now, my cou-… Elisa is very strong, but we don't know what we're up we're up against. We go in cautiously. Our witness has informed us that he has a history of… irrational violence." Nick gave a final nod. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>She'd never been one to talk about herself, or her emotions. Maybe it was a day for changes, she thought as she sat in the small closet. It was dark and damp, making her shutter with anticipation. Charles had made sure that she wouldn't run away. He'd pulled a pipe down, allowing a few drops of water to drip onto her arm. She'd pressed hard against the opposite wall, but the closet was so small, the water was still running down her arm. It stung like acid.<p>

She'd bitten her lip so hard that her mouth was now full of blood. An irony taste replaced her sticky, cracking lips, her bottom lip painted red. She'd been holding her own hands for about three hours, praying to anyone who would listen.

Elisa just wanted to see Nick one last time. She wanted to tell him that she was so proud of what he'd become. She wanted to say, 'Don't be disappointed in me, even though I'm unemployed with no friends or family.' She pleaded with Charles to let her write a letter, or make a simple phone call to him. He declined, throwing her into the closet hard.

Her toes had gone numb, seeing as she'd been kidnapped in short pajama bottoms and a t-shirt in the dead of winter in Portland. She wrapped her own hands around them, making sure they didn't get frost bite. She wanted to be in one piece for her funeral.

Suddenly, the door swung open and sunlight poured in, blinding Elisa. Charles pulled her up harshly and smacked her cheek hard.

"Don't say a word!" He pulled her into a head-lock position and pressed a knife to her neck.

* * *

><p>A round of SWAT teams and police pulled up to the house, lights and sirens blaring. Slowly, neighbors walked out of their homes, faces gapped open in horror as they SWAT jumped out the back of their van.<p>

Captain Renard opened his door and walked out with a blow horn.

"Charles Tackson, this is the Portland Police Department! Come out with your hands up!"

Nick and Eddie jumped out of their car, running behind Renard as the SWAT team inched closer to the house. Suddenly, the door opened and guns went into ready-position.

"I've got her!" Charles walked out cautiously, one hand around Elisa's chest and another holding a sharp, long knife up to her neck.

Nick saw his face turn, just as Monroe did, into a Hombriden. Slowly, Monroe's eyes turned darkly to red. Nick looked over. He placed a hand on Eddie's shoulder, trying to keep him from attacking Charles.

"He's still got her. Just wait." Nick whispered.

Elisa's tears ran down quietly and slowly, as she pressed her lips together and Charles pressed the knife into her neck. For what seemed like hours, everyone just stood, waiting, until Renard pressed the speaker button once again.

"Come on, Tackson! We've got you surrounded. Let the girl go."

Charles harshly pressed harder down on Elisa and smiled manically. "She deserves to die! It'll end the war and Gane'll keep me alive!"

Renard's face didn't turn from the stone it'd become. "Let the girl go, Charles."

"Like that'll happen!" Charles laughed, hastily pushing Elisa and himself closer to the SWAT team.

Monroe put a hand on Captain Renard's shoulder, a plea in his eyes. "Let me talk to him."

Renard looked at Eddie for a moment and nodded, handing him the blow-horn. Monroe pressed the button, holding his breath as he held up his free hand slightly.

"Please don't do this. Her cousin," Monroe pointed towards Nick, whose gun had gone up in his steady hands. "He needs her. You know Gatans. They aren't apart of this war."

Charles laughed, the knife pressing harder into Elisa's skin. "I'm not stupid, Blutbad. She's a Grimm. I could smell her from a mile away."

Elisa closed her eyes, a bit of blood trickling down her collar bone. Monroe's eyes stayed steady on Elisa as she pressed her shaking hands together. Slowly, he pressed the speaker button, pulling the horn up to his gapped open mouth.

"Elisa." Monroe said quietly towards her. Her eyes opened slowly, becoming planted on Eddie.

"I'm still her, Ed. Not going anywhere so easily." She whispered slightly.

Charles pressed the knife down harder. "I told you not to speak!"

Monroe shook his head. "It's my fault. I should have protected you."

Elisa mouthed the word no. Her eyes went to Nick, who was now trying to fight back tears as his gun shook shaking in the air.

More quietly than before, she said, "I love you Nicky."

A tear fell from Nick's eye as they tried to keep steady on her gray ones.

Charles laughed, then screamed, "Der König der Schnitter ist zurück!"

With a final breath, Charles pulled the knife around Elisa neck. She fell to the ground with a thump.

"No!" Nick screamed with the breath he'd been holding for those ten minutes.

The next thing that was heard was a single gunshot. With that, Charles Tacksone fell to the ground, dead.

The blow horn to the damp concrete as ten people ran towards the body of Elisa Burkhardt. Nick was the first to pick her up, holding her in his arms as the paramedics tried to treat her. He buried his head in her long, bloody, blond hair. The paramedics tried to push him off, but Eddie had to pull Nick back up, pulling his hands behind his back as he watched the paramedics give Elisa CPR.

Nick fell onto his knees, Monroe catching him in his arms. Nick buried his head in his hands, screaming and crying hard as Monroe just shielded him from his cousin. Monroe watched as Elisa coughed on her own blood, thrashing up in pain. He couldn't look away from the horrible scene. If she was going to die, he was going to force himself to watch.

The paramedics rolled her into the ambulance faster than anything Monroe had ever seen. Nick tried to join Elisa inside, but from the scene that had just unfolded, Captain Renard had determined Nick unfit to be in the same car as his cousin right now.

Captain Renard took Nick from Eddie, placing him in the back of a Police car that was headed for the hospital. Monroe just stood as everything moved slowly.

He watched the ambulance drive around the corner, then looked on as a coroner zipped up a body bag containing Charles Tackson.

For the first time in five years, a tear rolled down Eddie's cheek.

* * *

><p><em>Just had to write this today! Hope you guys liked it! Please review. Also, just wanted you all to know that 'Der König der Schnitter ist zurück' translates from German to 'The King of the Reapers has returned'. Thanks!<em>


	8. Hospital Rooms

Chapter 8

Maybe it was the smell or the white, cold rooms, but Eddie Monroe hated hospitals. He had spent the night in one the following night, waiting for any news of Elisa's surgery. Nick had waited too, but Juliette was in a panic. He had brought her to the hospital at around 3 in the morning.

The three sat in the silence of a slow moving hospital lobby. It wasn't awkward, just tense as Nick had spent the last hour pacing. He would walk about ten steps and turn, the sound of his boots squeaking against the floor made the room a little less quiet. He ran a hand through his hair as he turned once more, some tears of frustration still in his eyes.

"Why haven't they told us anything yet?" Nick's voice was grumbly and breakable as he closed his eyes.

Monroe sighed, standing up and placing a comforting hand on Nick's shoulder. He motioned for Nick to sit down next to Juliette in one of the blue, uncomfortable, plastic waiting-room chairs. Finally, he took a deep breath, trying to keep himself steady as he straggly walked over to a doctor.

"Elisa Burkhardt." He breathed out, the back of his throat closing up a bit as he tried to hold back tears. Slowly, he pushed desperate hands into his jean pockets as the doctor pushed a few white papers up from his clip board.

The doctor hummed a bit, making Monroe stand on the edge of annoyance once again. Finally, the doctor looked up. "She came out of surgery about thirty minutes ago."

Nick ran up behind Monroe, looking over the taller man's shoulder. "Then can we see her?" He said with a breath.

Monroe blinked as he pressed his lips together and grinned his teeth into the inside of his mouth.

_She came out of surgery thirty minutes ago? And no one bothered to tell us? _He took a step away from the small circle as Juliette talked to the doctor. Nick looked over, then put his hands on his hips a bit, walking over to where Monroe now sat, staring down at the blank, white floor.

Nick sat down on his knees, trying to look into the worried face of Monroe. "Hey, she's fine, alright? She came out of surgery, which means she must be ok." He offered a friendly, yet goofy smile.

Monroe glanced over, a smiled curling up onto his lips as he laughed at the smile Nick had given him. He huffed, then rolled his eyes, pushing Nick over a bit. The two stood up as Monroe nodded.

"Let's go see her."

Her blond hair still had small specks of red in it, her own blood. The stiches had been laced so perfectly in her throat, but they still looked as reckless as Elisa's personality. Juliette, Nick, and Monroe stood outside the window, looking in on the unsettling-still Elisa Burkhardt. Nick and Monroe had one look in their eyes that was eerily similar, but neither noticed the other at the moment as the Doctor in charge of Elisa walked up.

Doctor Tiller smiled sweetly, pushing back her curly black hair. "She lost quite a lot of blood, but…" She looked up from a clipboard in her hands. "I'm pretty confident she's going to wake up, but… she did lose a lot of blood."

Monroe looked over, clearing his throat in the awkwardness that had formed in the hallway. "Can we go in and see her, then?"

Doctor Tiller nodded as Monroe pushed open the door, Juliette right on his tail. Nick was stopped by Doctor Tiller just as he was about to go to his cousin's side.

"Detective Burkhardt, we do have one issue." Tiller looked down towards the clipboard as Nick stood on edge.

"An issue?" Nick shook his head nervously. "What kind of issue?"

Tiller sighed, "Even if she does wake up… there's a high chance she might not ever be able to speak again. Her vocal chords were damaged immensely."

Nick blinked and leaded in a bit. "There… but…" He whispered. Nick blinked. "She has to talk, please Doctor Tiller. Elisa, she…"

Nick took a step back, leaning against the wall opposite of the window to Elisa's room as he ran a hand through his hair. Doctor Tiller walked over glumly.

"I'm sorry, Nick." She placed a comforting hand on his arm, then walked towards another room.

Nick looked up and into the window where Elisa lay in her white hospital bed. Juliette was stroking her hair as Monroe slowly took her hand. Monroe smiled a bit as Juliette laughed as something she'd said.

Quietly, Nick walked in the doorway, placing a hand on Juliette's shoulder. He looked down sullenly as Monroe watched him. Monroe looked up, sensing something was wrong.

"What?" He paused, not breaking eye contact with Nick.

Nick blinked, looking around onto the floor. He hated being the bearer of bad news. He hated being the one to have to tell Elisa she might never be a musician like she'd wanted. He looked down at Juliette, whose comforting eyes had turned to him.

"Doctor Tiller said that… Elisa, because of the damage done to her vocal chords… she might never speak again," Nick closed his eyes, his head falling down.

Monroe stood up, his fingers curling up into his hand. "What? Are you kidding me?" He shook his head, his hand still enlaced in Elisa's lifeless one. "She's supposed to be… a… a producer! How's she supposed to do that without a voice?"

"Monroe-" Nick said, his hands still on Juliette's shoulders as Monroe paced, finally letting go of Elisa's hand.

"No, Nick. This isn't fair. They need to fix her!" He pointed towards Elisa, a fire in his eyes.

Light had trickled into the hospital room, making it cozy and comforting. She didn't open her eyes, hearing a lovely sound; the voices of Nick and Monroe. She wanted to sit up, to take them in her arms and yelled out how much she loved them, how thankful she was to be alive. But she was unable to. All she could do was listen for a moment as she heard Nick's voice.

_She might never speak again… _It sounded foggy and far away, like she was in a dream. Everything felt too real, though. She knew she was not dreaming.

_This isn't fair! They need to fix her! _Slowly, Eddie sat back down, taking Elisa's hand in his. He started to grumble to himself as Juliette and Nick were ushered outside by Doctor Tiller.

Eddie rested his head in his open hand. "Please, please wake up." He whispered in the bed sheets.


	9. The Spy and The Blutbad

**A note from Megan:**

**I'm so sorry you guys! I've been really busy with school and such, but I'm back now. Going to be updating regularly, I hope3 Forgive me? **

Chapter 9

He pulled his formfitting, black jacket over his shoulder, adjusting his collar in the mirror. He turned to Nick, who was fixing his black tie tightly around his neck. Monroe let out a small, sullen sigh, looking down at this watch. He swallowed his regret and angst hard, his gaze turning back to the other man.

"I don't feel right about this, man." He fiddled with his sleeve, feeling out the place in the darkly-hung clothing.

Nick ran a hand over his own neatly-ironed shirt, peaking back up at Monroe.

"Come on, don't get cold feet now. She'd want us to go. I know you might feel uncomfortable there, but just stick with me and you'll be fine."

Monroe nodded reluctantly, taking the death announcement from the table. All he had to do was remember he was doing this for Elisa.

It was sunny out today, but a still rather dark cloud hung over the cemetery as the two men arrived. The trees were whispering with the wind as they headed up the hill, trying to look as sullen as possible, though Monroe felt a mix of anger took over him as he saw the coffin. Nick turned, observing crying family and friends as he spun in a small circle. He leaned into Monroe slightly.

"Alright, let's spread out. We'll cover more ground that way."

Monroe nodded in agreement as Nick walked over to a crying woman. Feeling a bit tired from the last few days, Monroe sat down across from the coffin as others slowly poured in around him. He adjusted in his seat awkwardly, a few people sitting down in front and behind him, some crying, others shaking their head saying, "How tragic."

As he looked in the small flyer that had been handed to him on his way in, a small, petite woman sat down next to him with a friendly smile and a nod. Her dark brunette hair fell slightly over her black dress, her amber eyes glistening with freshly sprung tears. She didn't seem sad, or sullen, but more disappointed, or upset. She was older, actually older than Monroe.

"So how'd you know 'em?" He could hear a slightly accent under her voice.

He looked over at the coffin with a sigh. "We were pretty good friends…" Monroe said slowly. The woman nodded as Monroe put a hand her way. "Eddie Monroe."

She smiled, taking his hand with a nod. "Mary- Margret Tackson, Charles's aunt."

Monroe breathed out steadily, trying to control his anger at this woman, her family. Suddenly, the woman stopped, her eyes narrowing and her smile fading.

"You-you aren't here for Charles." It wasn't a question this time, but a statement, like she knew. Monroe blinked, trying to figure out what to say next.

"N-no ma'am… my-my friend… was the girl he put in the hospital." The woman closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as she bit her own lip.

"I heard about what my nephew did." She opened her eyes, which were now filled with sadness as she looked straight into Monroe's. "Please… I had no idea what he was, what he was a part of." Mary leaned in a little, her voice dropping. "We don't kill, Mr. Monroe. We never have, but Charles… I didn't know, I promise you."

Monroe looked into the woman's eyes, seeing the sorry behind her look, seeing what Charles hadn't had in his eyes; mercy.

This was the woman who'd know this… evil creature as a child. They were related. Surely this kind and gentle woman could never be in the same family as person like Charles. He almost killed Elisa. Elisa, who was a flawless, perfect creature in his eyes, was nearly killed for the reason of her ancestry. Monroe looked back at Mary and bit the inside of lip, trying not to cause a scene with a loud outburst.

Suddenly, Mary began to speak again. "Elisa is a beautiful girl, Eddie. She was on the news a few days ago, after the attack. But, why are you here and not looking after her?" She gave a faint smile as a tear fell from her eye.

Monroe didn't look away as Mary did. Slowly, he turned, his eyes wandering towards the coffin slowly. He wanted to just run back to the hospital as fast as he could, take Elisa in his arms, causing her eyes to open. Then, they would run away together, far away from Portland and this awful war. But some outside, foreign force caused him to stand up slowly and walk towards the car, Nick right on his tale.

"Hey!" Nick called as Monroe took out his keys. "Where are you going? We're not done here."

Monroe turned suddenly, his voice cracking slightly as he said, "I can't do this, Nick. I'm not strong enough. I don't know how you do it, but I can't."

He turned once again, Nick looking on sadly as Monroe fiddled with his keys. Slowly, Nick touched his shoulder.

"Hey, come on it's not that-"

Monroe turned angrily, pushing Nick off of him with a finger being thrown towards the small crowd at the top of the hill.

"It is, Nick. It is that bad. I thought I wouldn't feel anything coming here, but someone still died, Nick. Elisa… Nick, I've never felt anything like this before. I think I love her, and I can't do this for her. I'm a coward, Nick. _A coward_."

With that, Nick allowed Monroe to get in his yellow BMW and drive off to god knows where, leaving Nick to piece together what had caused Monroe to snap.

It had been about 2 week of Elisa being in the hospital. It was after visiting hours when Nick had caught sight of Monroe. Coffee in hand, he made his way slowly towards Elisa's room. He was almost silent, the short sound of his own breathing vibrating his body. He snuck towards the small, darkened window looking into Elisa's hospital room. Monroe sat in a chair right next to Elisa's bed, his hand clasping hers as he rubbed his thumb over the back of Elisa's hand. Nick leaned into the doorway quietly, listening as he heard a soft whisper from Monroe, too quiet for Nick to hear.

Suddenly, a hum emerged from Monroe's throat. Nick's eyes narrowed and ears perked as Monroe leaned in closer towards Elisa, who lay coldly on the bed. Nick watched as Monroe took Elisa's hand closer, placing both of his hands around hers.

"You know… you need to wake up. Nick needs you." He heard Monroe sigh heavily. Nick tilted his head, his heart falling into the pit of his stomach. Monroe closed his eyes, biting the inside of his mouth hard. "Please… please wake up."

After a bit of listening, Nick's ears perked up. He thought he'd been mistaken, but once he'd heard the melody, he inched a bit into the room. Monroe was breathing quite loudly, as if he was about to say something, but kept stopping himself.

Monroe was somewhat desperate for Elisa to wake up. Not because he liked her… not at all. But because Nick needed her back or he might lose it. Maybe if he did something to help her wake up, she just might.

He breathed in, then stopped. He tried once again to do so, but paused once again. For a third time, he bit the inside of his lip, closed his eyes, then sucked in once more.

"_Is everybody happy now…" _ The melody was familiar to him as he whispered the lyrics, but continued to do it, hoping Elisa would hear him.

"_Is everybody clear?" _He imagined the piano of the song playing in the back of his mind. _"We could drive out to the dunes tonight… cause summer's almost here…"_

They were one of her favorite bands, he'd remembered. "_I've been up all night, I might sleep all day-"_

Nick moved in closer, into the room as he sang along with Monroe, "_Catch your dreams just right, and let them slip away…"_

"_I might sleep all day..."_


	10. Wake Me Up

Chapter 10

Maybe the birds chirping were some indication she was awake, but it was probably the sound of the morning news blaring in the small hospital wing. Her head was pounding. She would definitely need some Aspirin, if they would give it to her. She did feel the needles as she ran fingers up the inside of her arms. She had had a fear of needles ever since she could remember, so it was probably the large amount of drugs being pumped into her that kept her from freaking out.

Elisa's eyes opened slowly and painfully, something not at all graceful. Her hand made its way up to the top of her head, running her fingers on her right temple. She gapped open her mouth to reflect her pain, hoping to get the attention of the nurse in the hallway with her voice, but was unable to. She blinked, her mind moving too slow to process what had actually happened.

The last thing she'd remembered was being drug out of Monroe's house into the dead of night, the cold, wooden porch biting at her toes and knees as she slid across the door frame. She shook her head slightly and sat up, looking out the hospital window and into the lobby. She saw Juliette, Nick, Hank, and Monroe all standing, laughing and talking with coffee in their hands. Nick looked unusually tired and sad, something completely out of the ordinary for Nick. Elisa looked at him a bit concerned, hoping he would sense her stare on the back of his head. He didn't move from his place, or turn around.

Elisa pressed her own fingers to the back of her neck for a minute, the crick in her bones making it somewhat impossible to sit up. She ran her hand down the side of her neck, feeling the strange sense of thread in her neck. They stopped at the middle of her neck, realizing that the stitches ran all the way around the front of her neck. Her mouth fell open slightly as she picked up Monroe's phone, which sat on the table beside her bed. She looked at her own reflection in the glass, seeing how ghost-like and horrible she looked. When she saw the stitches and dried blood, how pale her skin actually was, she let out a scream.

Nothing. There was silence in the air as she sat alone in her hospital room. Was she dreaming now? How could she not speak? She looked out into the lobby again, calling out Nick's name, but again, she heard nothing. Maybe it was her own ears. She pushed the blankets off of her body, sending Monroe's phone crashing to the floor. She winced at the sound of the glass hitting the tile, though the phone didn't shatter.

So her ears were fine. Then, it must be…

Fearful tears weld up in her eyes as she looked out the window again. This couldn't be happening. This had to be a nightmare, her own nightmare. For a split second, Monroe looked up, his eyes connecting with Elisa's. He had been laughing at some joke that Hank had told him, though his mind had been wiped clean once he looked into those deep, familiar green eyes.

"No fucking way." He whispered. He pushed his way between Juliette and Nick, basically running towards Elisa's room.

Nick turned, ready to ask Monroe what was wrong, but was left with his mouth hanging open as he looked into Elisa's room. The coffee fell out of his hands as he followed Monroe, taking two steps at a time until he reached Elisa.

"Elisa! Oh my god, you're awake." Nick took Elisa into his arms, feeling just how cold and distant she was. Monroe stood at the edge of Elisa's hospital bed, waiting for a chance to hug her as well.

Elisa didn't say anything, not that she could. She didn't look at Nick or Juliette as the red haired woman stroked her hair. Her eyes stayed towards the floor's molding, tears falling from her face. Monroe saw the tears as Nick walked into the hall to talk with the doctor. He bent down in front of Elisa. He gave Juliette a slight look, who'd gotten the hint.

"Come on Hank. Let's get Elisa some water."

As they left, Monroe wiped a tear from Elisa's cheek. She closed her eyes, falling down to the floor with him as she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't speak. She couldn't tell him how scared she was, but how glad she was to be alive and awake. She couldn't talk, but Monroe had gotten everything Elisa had wanted to say in that one embrace. He felt tears fall from his own eyes as he breathed in her familiar scent.

He pulled back from her then, looking straight into her eyes as he ran a hand over her cheek. He pushed away strands of her unwashed blond hair, think how beautiful she was, even with stitches in her neck.

"I missed you." He laughed out a bit. She nodded, telling him with her eyes that she'd missed him too. Monroe cleared his throat, trying to get control of himself and his emotions. "We're going to take you home, Elisa. And no one is ever, ever going to hurt you again."

Elisa fell back into him, her hands wrapping around him tightly. Monroe pressed his lips to her cheek.

"I'm going to make sure of it." He whispered into her ear. "I promise you that."

Elisa cried into his shoulder for a while as Monroe just held her on the floor. It was nice to have her back. Monroe could finally breath, could finally go back to living outside of this damn hospital. And he'd prayed Elisa would be with him the whole way.


	11. You Keep Me Grounded

**Oh my god! You guys are getting sensitive Monroe and sexy Monroe in one night! I spoil you rotten.**

Chapter 11

Slowly, Monroe brought the glass up to his chapped lips, the wind blowing once again as he pulled his jacket over his body tighter. He was sitting on the porch swing, two empty bottles of Double Dead Guys and another nearly-finished bottle in his right hand, a crystal glass in his left. He closed his eyes, the cold wind piercing the hairs in his nose and the back of his throat as he silently breathed in. His eyes opened abruptly, landing on the front door swinging open. The screen door closed with a bang as Elisa stepped out onto the porch, a large blanket wrapped tight around her body, slippers pushed onto her feet recklessly. She gave a small smile as Monroe looked towards his boots.

"It's freezing. What are you doing out here?" Her voice was still a little horse as she sat next to him on the porch swing. He glanced over at her as she took the blanket from her body and wrapped it around him. He shifted uncomfortably, then looked into his glass.

"Thinking… I guess." Elisa looked into his eyes, noticing his pupils were fully dilated. She quickly took the bottle from his right hand, shaking her head with a laugh.

"Thinking or drinking?" She shook the bottle with a smile. Monroe nodded and looked down.

"Sorry… but with all that's been going on, I just…" Elisa put her hand in Monroe's empty right one. He looked up, comfort in Elisa's big silver eyes as they slowly swung back and forth in the swing.

"I get it, but Monroe," She held up the bottle, a concerned look on her face. "This is not the way to do it."

Monroe looked over, his pupils dilated from all the booze. Slowly, he laced his hand in with Elisa's, her eyes wandering up from their fingers, to his own brown eyes. She bit her lip fiercely as Monroe squeezed her hand once.

"We should get inside…" She whispered, her own breath showing in the darkness. The temperature seemed to rise with every inch of moving closer together. Monroe closed his eyes slowly, his eyebrows narrowing as he searched for her in the dark, cold air. His hand ran up her cheekbones, finding a resting place on the back of her head as it nestled into her blond hair.

Elisa could feel her own heart beating in the back of her mind as she pressed her forehead to Monroe's softly. She didn't close her eyes, her eyes turning a slight yellow as she watched him concentrate with closed eyes. She bit her lip back as Monroe breathed down. Her hand rested on his cheek, his stubble rubbing up against her soft finger tips. Her other hand held Monroe's still, watching him tentatively.

His thumb ran up the side of her neck, wandering up to her cheek as he caressed it slowly. He pressed his nose to her, then stopped, allowing both of them to catch their breath. Monroe bit back his bottom lip, then cautiously leaned into Elisa. She grabbed his hand tightly, pressing her lips to his quickly.

He sat still for a moment, surprised by the sudden forcefulness of Elisa. She pulled back, trying to assess his reaction. She blinked, then looked down a bit awkwardly.

"Uh… sorry." She blushed slightly.

Monroe shook his head. He pulled her back into him, breathing all of her in. He lifted her chin up slightly, kissing her lightly. He breathed in through his nose, not wanting to release her from this moment…

He didn't realize how much he had actually missed her until she was back in his house. He had to basically force her to switch places with him at night, him on the couch and her in his bed. Even with Monroe being her personal bodyguard, he'd been awoken by her screaming from a horrible nightmare last night. He had to hold her until she'd fallen back to sleep, soundly in his arms.

This morning, after Elisa had practically begged Monroe to let her out of the house, he had decided to wash her sheets. He'd stopped for just a moment, holding her pillow case to his nose, breathing in her scent to have it permanently imbedded in his mind. He wanted to make sure that if she ever was taken again, he'd be able to find her on his own, no help from police. He'd be able to rescue her on his own.

Monroe slowly pulled Elisa up onto him, having her mount him as he continued to lightly kiss her. She ran a hand through his hair, causing his heart to skip a beat from the rough touch. She pulled away, Monroe's eyes gazing at Elisa's now-swollen lips.

He bit his bottom one back, narrowing his eyebrows. "Something… wrong?" he asked, his voice cracking a bit.

Monroe ran his hands down her back as she shook her head. She leaned in right next to his ear.

"I… want… you." She whispered. Monroe shivered slightly, her hot breath melting on his neck, making goose bumps appear.

He'd basically stopped breathing as she pulled away and licked her lips, looking him up and down like a hungry lion. He kissed her once again, allowing his lips to linger over hers. She sat comfortably in his lap, tangling her fingers in his hair sweetly.

Not being able to take the angst anymore, he stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She couldn't help but smile from the suddenly strength, though she wasn't that heavy. She placed thankful kisses on his neck, biting it lightly.

Monroe stopped, pushing her up against the outside of the house, close to the door. His eyes rolled back into his head as he pushed into her roughly. He let out a subtle moan after Elisa bit him a little too hard. She pulled back, looking into his eyes. He watched her for a moment, then kissed her roughly. He had found the strength to carry her again, pulling the front door open.

He rolled her over the couch, laying on top of her as he bit her earlobe lightly. She ran her fingers up his back, sending shivers up his spine. He continued to kiss her neck, making his way down to her chest, as he ran his hands up her sides. Her fingers tugged in and out of his curly hair, moaning ever so slightly as Monroe tugged on her tight jeans. Quickly, he made his way back up to her neck, finding the small place just behind her ear. He kissed the warm flesh lightly, working at the same spot as he pulled at her jeans again.

**Continued onto the next Chapter! Mwuahaha I am so mean...**


	12. Save Me San Francisco

Chapter 12

The light poured in from the open window right into Monroe's unopened eyes. He groaned a bit, running a lazy hand over his face. His eyes opened slowly, his mind doing flips and turns to remember what had happened last night. He'd been drinking, which he could tell from the splitting headache he'd gained in the night. His hand moved up from his bare chest to his throbbing head, thinking that it was a bit strange that he didn't have a shirt on. He usually had at least thrown an old t-shirt on, along with some flannel pants.

Monroe glanced over at the left side of the bed, which looked messy. It was as though someone had slept next to him last night… Sitting up, his feet hanging off the edge of his bed lazily, Monroe noticed his lack of clothing, or _any_ clothing for that matter. He quickly slipped on a pair of pants and a shirt, making sure to cover up for his house guest.

As he opened the door to the hallway, he noticed a small, blue pair of panties rested in the middle of the floor randomly. They didn't look as though they'd just been dropped there. They looked like they'd been worn and scratched at, even a few tears at the rear. Monroe didn't pick them up, his eyes following the trail of other pieces of clothing down the stairs. He picked up his plaid shirt off the floor, noticing that the collar had been ripped and thrown to the bottom of the stairs.

"Elisa?" Monroe hollered out into the house, confusion and tension in his voice. All he was greeted back with was an eerily quiet silence.

His eyes quietly grazed over the couch, searching for that small, blond house guest that he'd become so accustomed to waking up to. He managed to spot a bra, which matched the underwear found in the upstairs hallway. He could only assume at this point that they were… No. If that had happened, Monroe would _definitely_ remember.

He ran his fingers over his eyes, trying to figure out what had exactly happened based on the clues presented to him. Then, he caught the scent of Elisa's hair, that wonderful blossom and flowery smell, coming from the kitchen. He walked through the living room cautiously, scared of what he might find in the kitchen.

"Elisa?" He called out once again, anxious for an answer from the girl. His eyes looked over a pot of ready-coffee, so he grabbed a cup and helped himself.

As he took that first, most wonderful sip of his coffee, Monroe caught sight of a small piece of paper sticking on the fridge. He put down his coffee and plucked the note off. His eyes grazed over it, his expression changing multiple times, from confused, to sad, then to a sudden anger.

**|GRIMMLINS|GRIMMLINS|**

Nick's green eyes closed as he grinded his teeth in frustration.

"Elisa, you really don't have to go." His tone was serious and sad now, which Elisa sensed, but didn't address.

She turned back from the dresser, which contained the rest of her clothing and personal items. She shook her head anxiously, a small laugh (that sounded a bit scared) escaping from her throat.

"Nick, you don't understand… I just-" Elisa closed her eyes and bit the inside of her lip, remembering last night and what Monroe's family might do to him if they were to ever find out what had happened… "I just need to get out of here."

Elisa quickly zipped up her bag, walking out of the room and down the stairs at the same time. She'd come in the middle of day, praying that Juliette wasn't here to convince her otherwise of her decision to leave Portland. Nick was right on her tail as she went towards the living room.

He was about to say something as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, until a knock came to the front door. Nick turned, walking towards the front room and opening the door after looking through the curtains.

"Monroe?" He asked, a bit confused as the Blutbad pushed his way through the front door.

Monroe angrily and quickly made his way through the house, his nose being his guide to where Elisa was. Once he ended up in the living room, he looked at her and held up the note she'd written to him before leaving.

"What the hell is this bullshit, Elisa?" He yelled at her, his gaze steady on her as she looked down at her feet. "You leave me a note? A _goddamn_ note? After all we've been through? After what happened last night? What the hell?"

At this point, Elisa had turned a deep shade of red for embarrassment on being called out and yelled at in front of Nick, who'd joined the two in the living room as Monroe yelled at his cousin.

All she could do was bite her bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears she'd been holding back. Nick looked at Elisa, longing to want to help, but he knew that he couldn't get involved in the fight about to break out.

Monroe continued, his voice breaking a bit as he said, "I just… don't understand, Elisa. I thought-I just… I guess I thought that-"

"You thought what?" She finally looked at him, spitting out her words in anger. "You thought that we might be able to be together? No way in hell that was ever going to happen, Monroe."

Inside, she was breaking apart. This is what she needed to do, to keep him safe from the other Gatans, from his own family and other creatures. It didn't help that tears had begun to stream down her face at a constant pace, her own voice seeming to not be being controlled by herself.

"You were just something to fuck, Monroe. You mean nothing to me." Those few words left her breathless as she spat them at Monroe. How could she say that when she knew how untrue it was?

Monroe took a step back in surprise, trying to contain his anger, his inner wolf. What he couldn't control was the tears that had begun to prick his own eyes. She really felt that way. After everything he'd done for her. After all he'd gone through those few weeks she was in the hospital. It all had meant absolutely nothing to her, and for some reason, that completely tore him up.

"Well, I guess I just didn't understand your intentions when what happened- happened last night." He quickly took the letter in his own hands and ripped it in half, throwing the pieces towards her. "Have a great fucking time in San Francisco, E."

As she heard the door slam, she dropped into the chair behind her, tears streaming down her face silently as she sat there, trying to contain herself and her emotions. She didn't want to cry over him. That wasn't her. She would not let herself cry over a guy. But this wasn't just any guy they were talking about. This was Monroe. Her Monroe.

Nick took Elisa in his arms as she slowly melted into him.


End file.
